


Nuclear Fission and Hillsides

by Ferallatte



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Ant queen pheromones, Bestiality, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Consensual, Drugged Sex, F/M, Female Solo, Feral Ghoul, Masturbation Interruptus, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, feral ghouls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferallatte/pseuds/Ferallatte
Summary: Abigail Blackpool is a young woman from a settlement just outside of Boston. After a hard childhood on the road, life has finally settled into place for her and she has finally found a bed to call her own. Until she has to track down her older sister who has been unheard of for months. Begrudgingly, she sets off to look for her in hopes of bringing her home.  Along the way she discovers desires that she hadn't realised that were inside of her, just below the surface.Tags will be added and summery will be expanded on as chapters are uploaded,  some chapters will be longer than others.Beast is consensual between both parties.





	1. She had to go running off again

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: In case my description doesn’t carry through, She wears Ascendia’ hipster scarf, full, and their Apocalyptic witch, short version. https://staticdelivery.nexusmods.com/mods/1151/images/9749-0-1484023921.jpg  
Note 2: I found the settlements to be empty in the game so bare with me if the descriptions seem a bit bigger or confusing, I expanded them with mods and such in my game so if anything seems strange just blame it on mods and my world building.  
Note 3: Not that it matters in this story but in my canon the lone survivor’s husband survived. Thank you duel survivors mod.

Egret tours marina was a quiet settlement with a stupid name. There wasn’t much in the small town but a couple of warehouse buildings and two prewar shopping complexes. Traders came in and stopped for a bite to eat, maybe to rent a bed and then moved on to bigger, better settlements. Abigail by her own opinion lived in a boringly safe place, but in many ways was thankful for it. Traders had brought her stories of super mutants who ate children in front of their mothers, radiated homes full of vicious hungry rad roaches and of course packs of feral ghouls that ate anything they could catch.

She was by most opinions safe here. Two years ago a vault dweller named Ellie, accompanied by a shy soft spoken doctor, George, had brought the minutemen back to their door and restored order. They had built their defences and the man had organised a proper hospital in an old pre-war shop in the Settlement.

Hell, the minutemen had restored most of the settlement. One massive warehouse had converted into the town's sleeping commons and on the opposite side of the marina was the shower commons. A large old diner had been restored and was used daily for any working man to fill his stomach and get a nice drink.The two prewar shops saw use as a motel and a proper hospital. So it was certain to say that in the last two years the town had life breathed into it.

A sudden heavy thump on her chest awoke her. She was startled but knew who it was. “Musket..” Abigail groaned and reached a weak hand up to pet the wolf dog. He whined playfully licking her face her bed was a single bed and the dog had a way of getting most of the space on it anyway.

“Come on, off. Now boy.” Musket belonged to her, but he was really the towns watch guard. Turrets were nice and meant for tracking down nemesis targets but the villagers enjoyed the sight of a giant dog roaming the grounds. Musket slid off the bed and watched her get ready for the day, tail wagging with impatience. 

Abigail wiped Musket’s drool off of her face in her arm and looked at herself in an old worn mirror. Most of the silver backing had peeled away at the edges but it was the best she could find at the time. She put her blonde hair back in a ponytail out of her face and rubbed the sleepiness out of her tired blue eyes. She straightened out the worn, asymmetrical lavender dress she slept in and that was good enough for her.

She was pulling her scarf up over her head as she heard the rumble of thunder in the distance. She looked up out of the warehouse window at the dark clouds gathered in the sky and gave a sigh. Her chest was tight with worry as of late. She glanced at Musket and ran a hand over his fluffy gray fur.

“Musket do you miss Grace? Yeah, you do boy.”

She sighed pulling on her comfortable bomber jacket. The massive gray wolf-dog raced down the stairs rushing past her on thundering legs. He was awake and ready to race around. Abigail followed him and he knew where to go. She headed with him to the shop, running her morning routine.

Her aunt would be at the counter of the shop

“Morning Auntie.” Abigail propped the door open with a brick letting in the cool breeze just as her wolf dog came barrelling into the shop.

“I think it's going to rain later--” She had to stop herself noticing her aunt was speaking with a trader lowly, trying to keep it quiet. Both of them looked at her, neither of them stopped talking when she stood in the open doorway or when Musket sniffed them before going to sniff around upstairs in the area above the shop.

“I’m sure if I hear anything Nellie, you will be first to know. I’ll send my flock of caravan crows to ya. We know things.” The trader had kind eyes and a large disfiguring scar on his generously bearded face. Abigail had heard the story plenty of times. A tire iron to his face. He even had a few missing teeth on that side from the assault to prove it.

“Everett, Thank you, It means the world to me.” Nellie lit a cigarette and placed it to her lips.

The man kindly put a hand over her wrist, looking into her eyes. “Nellie, I promise.” He noticed Abigail before nodding to Nellie. “I better head out… I have to make it to Somerville by nightfall.” he slowly pulled his hand from her and winked as he stole her cigarette. Nellie smiled at him adoringly through her apprehension. 

“Chin up.”

Nellie watched him leave. They never said goodbye to one another. Abigail knew their superstition with that, especially when living on the road.

Abigail approached the counter leaning on it “You deserved that you know, smoking is bad for your health.” she tilted her head to the side curiously. “Good Morning.”

The older woman huffed and gave her attention back to Abigail once Everett had left the room.

“I haven’t heard from Grace in three weeks.” She cut the young woman off sharply who was caught off guard by the change in tone. She stopped leaning on the counter staring at her aunt, shocked.

“Yeah well. She can write anytime she wants.”

“She eloped this time Abigail.” Nellie pulled the letter from the drawer in the big wooden counter top and slammed it down in front of her.

Abigail sighed and picked up the old sheet of paper. She remembered what it said but humoured her aunt by reading it aloud.

“ “Auntie Nellie and Abi. I don’t believe i’ve ever loved any one as much as Clyde, He makes the sun rise in the morning, the stars sparkle at night. He makes my body feel so--” okay. Okay i’m skipping a bit… “I’m going to elope with Clyde, and I’ll be writing to you again in a week or two. Love, Grace.” “

Abigail shrugged and returned the letter to her. Nellie glared at her long and hard. “she’s your sister.”

“She always does this. Always.” Placing an emphasis on always with a gesture of her hand Abigail shrugged. 

“Its’cuz your father was never around..” Nellie leaned on the counter. Musket was back sniffing around at her leg. She reached down and gave him a playful pet on the head. Abigail felt bitter but pretended she didn’t hear that comment. It was easier not to add layers to this argument.

“She’ll be back soon”

“I want you to go look for her.”

“What!?” Abigail’s loud shout caused Musket to run around the counter and go to her side, checking to see why she was so distressed. “No way! She always does this! She always runs off with new boyfriends! And you know what? she always comes back!”

Nellie slammed her hand on the counter and Musket whined. “She never elopes. She’s never done this!” Abigail’s ears were turning red. 

“Everett just told me he hasn’t seen her in Diamond city, or that his Crows have been on the lookout for her for weeks. No one has seen her in any of the minutemen aligned settlements.” Abigail folded her arms in front of herself but her stomach turned at the reality of the situation.

“Abi, I promised you mother. You need to do this... What am I supposed to do? Ride a brahmin into battle?”

“Thatwouldbekindofcool--”

“Abigail!” She screamed with a shrill tone.

Her fist slammed on the table, sick and tired of Abigail’s games. The woman wasn’t very old at all, in fact she was in her thirties, but her right leg had been crippled by a raiders baseball bat when Abigail was young. It was one of the most terrifying things she had ever witnessed and it was a miracle they had gotten out of that. She knew she was in the wrong to sass her like that, but in the pit of her stomach, she hated her for the request.

“Tomorrow I want you to head north and see if you can find anything else out. You will be faster than the caravans.”

“Come on. I’m not even a good shot.”

“You’re better than you know.”

Abigail shook her head, tears coming to her eyes in a childish way. She couldn't believe she had to clean up Grace’s mess again. She was always doing this. Grace was the favorite child, the most reckless. Meanwhile she herself was safe, content with her boring life. They had ventured out into the wasteland enough when she was younger and had been through so much hardships. She just wanted her peace.

But apparently not. Apparently poor damn Grace had to fuck something up for her again.

******

She was so heated up from the order that she was still trembling. How dare she clean up another one of Grace’s messes? She needed to calm down, and in a town where everything was communal that was difficult. She tried her luck in the showers, the warehouse was built as a communal locker room for both genders so it was seldom private. It was on the right side of the Marina, it was probably an boat shed, but the minuet man had restored it, installed pipes and some boilers, and made it almost a functioning space. It was unisex due to the nature of its location, and a frequent gathering place for the locals to sit and talk.

But still. 

She tried her luck. The showers were empty. 

As she stood under the warm water she closed her eyes. Grace. Everything was about Grace. It always had to be about her. She was the oldest, the perfect child. The warm water ran down her body and slowly relaxed her. She breathed softly long and quiet. When she looked up she was still alone. She would miss this hot water, being able to wash the filth from herself. 

Taking advantage of being alone her fingers wandered south into her folds without a moment of gentleness. She knew how to touch herself and how to get herself off quickly. The commons showers were rarely empty for long. She just needed it to calm down, she told herself.

She worked two fingers over her clit rubbing over it up and down slowly and rough. She closed her eyes and leaned against the shower wall working a third finger against her clit. Her breath began to quicken and she reached up to grab at a sensitive breast and play with nipple. She mewled in excitement.

It was building up. She worked her fingers at a much more rapid pace. She shyly pushed one into her entrance and began to search for the spot that could finish her.

The door down the hall opened. 

She gasped and pulled her fingers from herself straightening up the best that she could. Two women who worked the fields were talking back and forth behind the wall of lockers as they were getting undressed. She cursed herself under her breath.

As soon as the two women were in under their shower heads she made a hasty exit.

***

She grabbed her gun and hurried up over the hill. A delightful pool of heat was soaking into her underwear. She had nearly been caught, and there wasn’t anywhere in town where she could let off steam. She headed towards the Coast guard pier up the river, to her secret place under the old stone bridge, nestled behind large rocks and overgrown bushes.

It was so stupid to do this. Why was she even thinking about it? She sat herself down on an old mattress. She had spent time here a frequently since moving to the settlement. She liked to come here to be alone, to read or to drink.

This time she was going to finger herself.

She slid her underwear down past her boots and laid herself back onto the old mattress wanting to continue where she left off in the showers. Nervously she slid her hands down her body and pressed her fingers against her clit. She felt a flutter of nervousness in her stomach that caused her to shiver. There was something thrilling about the added risk of doing this outdoors.

She was soaked, she had been mulling over the thrill of doing this out in the open for a long time. Letting everything else on her mind go for now, She shyly pushed a finger inside of her, working it into the entrance and up to the space between her clitoris. She shivered laying back, looking up at the old concrete of the bridge. The rain from the forewarned storm was beginning to fall and dance on the river giving her a sense of calmness. She closed her eyes listening to the boom of thunder off in the distance. She truly felt alone.

Abigail gasped, as she hit a nerve that made her legs jump. She was still shy and afraid to go much further with this but dreadfully curious, wondering how it would feel to have something inside of her. She loved the feeling of teasing herself so gently. She shivered, shrugging off her jacket down to her elbows, in the back of her mind imagining she was being forced to undress for her lover. She pulled down the top of her dress and set her breasts free, wanting her nipples to feel the chilly air.

The sound of rough panting caused her heart to sink. Someone had been watching--and hadn’t made themselves known. She sat up reaching for her gun-but was surprised to see her friend standing there wagging his fluffy tail with excitement. He must have followed her into the bridge. He usually went out with her and knew all of her favourite spots. Oh, how she felt guilty for being caught by a dog.

“Musket go home.” She ordered softly, sitting up look at him, she didn’t think she would ever find peace around here. Between the showers and the playful dumb expression on muskett’s face she might have to give up.

Musket ignored her approaching her with a wagging tail, “You little shit I said to go home” her playful sentence was cut short by the dog approaching her with force. He shoved his head between her legs and sniffed deeply at her wet heat.

“WHOA. Musket whoa!” She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tried to pull him away. Her strength was nothing compared to the wolf dog who easily overpowered her, sniffing into his prize and giving it a hard wet lick.

A surprised moan escaped her and she tried to close her legs. No one had even touched her like that. “Musket--” she was breathless as he took another lick, pushing into her, trying to push past her weakening shove. She moaned and spread her legs wider. She couldn’t help how her body reacted. Guilt pooled up in her stomach. Musket couldn’t have known how wrong this was--he was just a simple dog.

He gave her another lick. She could compare the licks to the kind he would give her fingers if they were covered in food. He was trying to get at every bit of her to taste, licking his soft tongue along her folds, between them and just ghosting over her clit. She reached up to grab at her breasts and tried to lift her hips into his licks. The way the dog licked her was purely instinctive as if he wasn’t licking her for her own satisfaction but to ensure that she would be perfect for mounting.

Oh. mounting what was she thinking. That was disgusting of her. She couldn't believe she was taking advantage of her friend.

“Musket. Musket boy.. we need to stop” she lifted a leg to pull herself back from him. He growled playfully and wouldn’t pull away. His tongue ran over her clit, teasing it. 

“Musket.. Oh..” She gave into it laying back onto the old mattress, pulling her legs up to her chest and spreading them just enough to fit muskets massive head between them. Her hands returned to her breasts, giving them rough squeezes and pinching at her nipples.

This was maddening, the slow moving licks over her clit now and then were enough to push her closer and closer. As she laid there being pleasured by her friend, she looked around, out into the storm. They were safe here together under the bridge. The noise of the thunder was drowning them out from the world. No one would be out in this rain.

It’s when she realised, that she might never get another chance at this.

“Stop--stop Musket wait!”

She sat up, using her firmest tone still within her to shrug off her jacket. Musket took a step back and sat down looking at her needily. It’s when she noticed that he was certainly enjoying it too. His length was erect, poking out of his sheath.

Oh. she was truly disgusting.

She pulled her dress up and turned herself onto her knees, sticking her bottom out to him hoping he would get the idea. She had seen dogs mount one another before and craved the pure raw instinct that musket would be able to bring. Was she truly able to handle this? She had never been with another person. She couldn’t imagine herself with a normal man--but a wolfdog? This might be the stupidest thing she’s ever tried.

“Come on boy. Come on.” she said gently and softly, spreading her legs and turning her head to watch him.

He approached, sniffing her at first and giving her a few more wonderful licks but he slowly seemed to realise what access he was getting. With enthusiasm he lifted himself up, pushing his hips against her, slapping her bottom with his red length. Her stomach fluttered nervously as she reached back grabbing hold of it, and lining him up. 

It’s all the direction he needed. He pushed inside and she gasped--trying to prepare herself but the size but it was impossible. He forced himself in and she moaned breathlessly, gripping at the mattress. 

“Musket! Oh!” there was pain, wonderful pain of herself stretching to fit his girth. She looked down from below watching his hips push inside of her. Her hands returned to her breasts and squeezed.

His teeth were on the back of her neck gently holding her down in large powerful jaws. He pulled back now and then to nip at her shoulders. She whined and it only made Musket push harder.

The thunder storm was getting louder moving over head. She was confident that no one in the nearby town would hear her moans. His cock finally hit a magical spot. The spot her sister told her about once. She needed it again and she was begging for it.

“Musket come on boy. Please!” she whined, tempted to reach down to herself and play with herself but she felt it would be cheating her of her new fantasy, getting off solely to the work of her dog. She tried to push her hips into him and he growled. He wasn’t going to let her move. He wanted to finish in her. He put his jaws on the back of her neck and forced her down 

“Please. Please!”

His thrusts became harder as her vagina’s wetness made it easier for him to enter her. Abigail tilted her hips making it easier for him to hit that spot every time, bracing herself as he rutted in and out of her, shaking her body with the rapid force. It suddenly hit her out of nowhere--coming in a wave that washed over her and made her body twitch and rattle from the invasion. It lasted a minute all the while Musket was thrusting in of his own volition.

She came from a dog and the thing was still fucking her. This wouldn't be over until he said it was. It felt amazing to be under something that was driven purely by instinct. She was so close again now and she could feel his length swelling, something was pushing at her already stretched entrance.

She gasped, mouth opening wide. She knew what it meant if it made its way inside her. She wanted it--badly. She moaned needily as his length threatened another orgasm from her. She begged for it, tears gathered in her eyes. On one final rough thrust he spilled into her. The woman felt the additional stretch and let out a gasp as he roughly forced the knot inside, swelling up in her The sensation of being filled drew a long final orgasm from her that shook her entire body. Her legs felt useless as she struggled to hold herself up on her knees.

As she laid there recovering from the wonderful intrusion she listened to the rain and felt Musket lick a gentle tongue on the back of her neck.

“Good boy..” she turned her head for him to lick her face. As she laid there in the cold listening to the rain she told herself that this wouldn’t be the only and last time she would do this with him. It had been wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to care about the broken taboo. 

Musket was rather pleased with himself and flopped onto Abigail causing her knees to finally give out under his weight. 

They laid there together listening to the rain until his swollen knot subsided. She would have to prepare to leave the next day.


	2. All the way to the CombatZone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the Ghouls.

Leaving her home, and Musket had been painful but he was more useful to Nellie. Even though Abigail had to argue with her, and truthfully wanted Musket to join her, after their moment yesterday she wanted to revisit some ideas. Nellie needed him to help her now more than ever since she couldn’t walk, and she knew that if she had taken off with Musket, her poor aunt would be all alone. 

Shifting her rifle on her shoulder she quiet wasn’t sure where she was going. All she knew was to head north, so she followed the river. Travelling by night was the safest for a woman on her own. She could also could conserve her ammo for an emergency.

That's when she began to notice that the night sky was a bit too dark, and the thunder in the distance was eerily empty of rain. She heard the warning ticking of her Geiger counter in her bag and it took her breath away. A radiation storm was coming and she needed to get underground, out in the open like this would certainly make her sick. She quickened her pace and ahead she noticed the road dipped into a massive tunnel. She knew exactly what this was. She had heard of this landmark from stories brought to her town by traders.

The mass Pike Tunnel, west entrance. The closer she approached it the more forbidding it became. The large face of the tunnel was lit up with old storm lights bathing it in an orange hue. There was not a soul around. Not even a scavenging raider thirsty for blood. They might have been inside but that was a risk she would have to take.

She closed the mighty metal door behind her and said goodbye to the storm.  
The inside was as as she feared, flooded just above her ankles. She could already feel the water seeping into her boots. She had to move carefully in here, the near complete darkness of the tunnel was hard to navigate. The air was heavy as if the fear was pressing on her chest. She had never travelled by herself and here in the tunnel is when she realised she was alone.

Oh, she would have given anything to wish she was--as she heard the shuffle of feet in the water up ahead. It stole her breath and her heart began to race. She could see a pair of Ferals shuffling about. A cold chill swallowed her whole. 

She tried to back away hoping to slip back towards the entrance, maybe wait this all out until the storm was over but as she turned she spotted one shuffling behind her. She hasn’t seen where it came from but she had no choice but to sneak off to an open maintenance door. 

The strap of her gun snagged on the wall, falling off her shoulder. 

With a gasp she managed to catch the strap, but not before the gun collided with the wall. The Ferals shuffled towards her quickly.

Stupidly she took off running down the hall, into the unknown.

Down the hall was an old maintenance tunnel with a large water pipe sticking out of the wall. She ran to it, hoping her escape would be down the pipe. There was a small break in the pipes storm grate on the floor. Abigail made a break for it, getting down on all fours in the water to climb under it. They wouldn't be able to reach her in there. She tried to squeeze herself in, the top of her dress snagged onto the grate. Her breasts slid out in a bounce but she had no mind to fix it now.

A firm grasp on her ankles yanked her back into the room. She couldn’t help herself, she screamed, and during the scuffle her gun was lost to her, caught by the broken metal of the storm grate.

This is how she was going to die--four Ferals were going to rip out her insides here in the darkness of a turnpike--miles from home. A sob escaped her and she tried to fight them off. One feral grabbed her arms growling softly.

His tone had settled her and she opened her eyes. The Ferals were looking at her curiously, one squatted on the ground looking at a small cut she had received in her crawl. There was a moment of silence between them all and in the face of it she slowly let out her breath that she had been holding.

The Ferals were possibly all men given their bulk. They might have been former maintenance workers in the tunnel when it collapsed so many years ago. They still wore jeans and old shirts of construction workers.

One was still wearing a high visible vest and a hard hat. One had the remains of facial hair and another was wearing glasses that were strapped onto his head. The forth was wearing a watch.

Slowly one reached out to pet her hair. She was still trembling and wondered why the ghouls had decided to spare ripping her to shreds, but it frightened her that they might change their mind at any moment. She didn’t know a lot about Ferals, except they were dangerous, but she was always fascinated by them. That's Probably was gave her the courage to slowly try and pull her arms away from the one with the hard hat. He allowed her arms to go free.

The one with the facial hair had been eyeing her breasts, not subtle about it in the least and made a grab for them. She gasped, afraid to hit his hand away. He seemed to retain an interest from when he was still human--or well, sane. He growled feeling the heat of her breasts kneading and squishing them. His thumb brushing over a soft pink nipple that grew hard under his calloused digit. The sensation sent sparks into her loins.

“Oh god--please--stop” she said softly, afraid that he would hurt her. She was surprised when she felt her body heating up that it causes her to pause. 

She could see a bulge in his pants. It was still there, and it still functioned. She reached up to touch it when the ghoul in the hard hat pulled her arms back growling loudly--warning but not viciously. The ghoul with the sparse facial hair positioned himself between her legs, clothes on.

“Wait- no please! please!” She felt him press his bulge against her. She closed her eyes and then looked up at the ghoul holding her arms above her head. Ferals had animal instincts, raw and pure. The one began to grind into her growling, hissing. His hands wandered up to her breasts squeezing them playfully. Her breasts were so sensitive when she played with them--but when someone else did it it made her feel wild. 

She threw her head back moaning, which only seemed to drive the ghoul harder to hump her. He grinding into her, pressing his bulge against her heat. She was only covered by her panties which were beginning to soak. The ghouls roughly turned her onto her stomach. They were confused in their movements. Instinctive but clumsy. The ghoul with the glasses was allowed in and humped at her rear, grabbing her around her waist to hold her still. 

“Nnn..” she raised herself pressing back into him. He was humping her like a dog. He needed release and that was all he wanted from her. He didn’t last very long at all. She could feel him stop and fall out of the way while another took a turn at humping her rear.

Just days ago she was on her knees, taking her dogs length. It had felt so wrong--but it was something she wanted again. She didn't care if it was wrong--so why should she care about this? 

If the ghouls wanted her they could have her. 

If the one with the hardhat hadn’t been holding her wrists so tightly she would have tried it. She wanted her cocks inside of her and the fact that no one was giving access to it was maddening. She was wet, soaking through her underwear.

When she was a young girl she had seen ghouls when she travelled the wasteland with her family. They always fascinated her--in a way that made her body shiver. She remembered walking in on her older sister with a ghoul lover--his eyes wild, his feral like growls low and sensual. The image had always stuck with her and since that accidental peek, Ferals and ghouls gave her a different feeling.

Now she understood that feeling.

The watch wearing ghoul put his face in between her legs and sniffed biting at her thighs and squeezing them. He ran a finger along her wet underwear growling in excited surprise. He was the most interactive with her, seeing her body beyond a piece of meat but he wasn’t the leader of this hierarchy. The bearded ghoul growled as if ordering him to hurry along so he mounted himself on her, humping into her, but lifting her dress to grind into her underwear.

“Fuck me… please..” she wanted to be filled again like her dog had filled her. She wanted to feel the feeling of a hot length inside pushing at her sweet spot. It would be wonderful, alone in the dark where no one could see them, where she could take their cocks and loose herself with out shame.

But the ghouls ignored her, carrying on with their own needs. The ghoul with the watch finished, only managing to tease her. She moaned pathetically, partly enjoying the teasing, it made her body more sensitive. “Please. Please fill me. I need it so bad.”

The ghoul with the beard returned to her roughly grabbing her by her thighs and together with the hard hat wearing ghoul, turned her on her back once again. 

He climbed between her, still completely clothed, taken over by his madness to thrust into her. He humped into her, slowly, roughly, hard and fast. He was erratic and couldn't keep a pace. She began to cry, needing any sort of stimulation inside her but all he could give her was grinding to her clit. 

In Spite of the lack of attention to her--it was the most arousing thing she was experiencing. At the hands of four feral ghouls being teased like this. 

It felt so good to whine at nothing, to partners who wanted her, but teased her so. “I’m so wet--please--please just fuck me. I need--”

Her plea was cut off by the ghoul finishing in a heavy shake He pulled back and the bulge of his pants were soaked. She whined softly, hoping the hard hat wearing ghoul could give her what she wanted.

“I heard a girl down here. I’m telling you!” A male voice echoed from down the halls.

Abigail gasped. This was the last thing she needed. She didn’t want to be found out by any sound minded person down here. It would be embarrassing, and she knew they were likely raiders given who ruled the east end of the tunnels. They would take advantage of her situation. 

“No-no!”

The Ferals began to hiss and growl. The hard hat ghoul let go of her arms and the four began to shuffle off towards their voices. She didn’t think, she simply scrambled off back towards the pipe climbing through, grabbing her rifle.

She heard gunshots. Those ghouls were certainly dead. She inched as far back into the pipe as she could. They stormed into the maintenance room, peering around with flashlights.

“I told you I heard a girl. She was moaning and shit” 

“Well. she’s not here. You sure you’re not hearing ghosts?”

“I fucking told you man, it was one time. And yeah It might be ghosts.”

"You've got to lay off the jet man. Shit."

As she knelt there in the pipe she could feel a breeze coming from down it. Maybe it would bring her to an exit, she could avoid the raiders. Ignoring the throbbing in her underwear she moved on, needing to get out and get safe.

When she emerged from the pipe hours later near a freight depot on a high hill, the needs between her legs had long vanished. She had been to worried about her escape. The radiation storm had passed but rain was heavily falling. She found herself sanctuary in a railway car. Shutting the doors she would make camp for the rest of the night. Here she would make a fire, dry her clothes and get some needed sleep.

### 

Rain was still falling on the Boston commons with a boom of thunder in the distance. Her coat was zipped as high as it would go and scarf raised over her mouth to keep the chill from getting to her. She already missed home where she would be reading a pre war book and cuddling up to musket. It was probably noon, though you could hardly tell from the heavy clouds, so thick it made it look like late evening. She let out a sigh listening to the world around her.

As she came to the peek of the hill she could hear the loud growl of a feral in the distance. She knelt in the tall wet brambles and raised the scope of her rifle. There was a ghoul--and then another. And another. They seemed to be gathered around a empty campsite, scavenging on food left behind by the hunters that left it. One chewed lazily on a piece of meat. All of them were wearing tattered rags, that had once been clothes. They seemed to get a lot of hordes in the Boston area. Nobody, not even the elders could explain why.

She decided to stay in the grass and wait for them to move on. Why waste bullets on harmless Ferals? Besides she had a soft spot for ghouls --or was it...curiosity. Even before her strange encounter the other day in the turnpike she had a strange desire for them. Maybe that's why she hadn’t tried to fight them off. All three of these ghouls were probably men judging by their size and shoulders though they were emaciated and thin it was hard to believe a feral ghoul was a danger to the common traveller in Boston. 

She aimed her scope at them, deciding to get a better look. Ferals were once people--people who had lost their minds to the deep effects of radiation. It was sad in a way but she liked to think they had a shred of their former selves still within them. 

Her scope came across one, the ghoul was knelt over digging through a bunch of toys. He seemed to mindfully pick up cans and sniff them with the intent to find old food. Despite the rumours ghouls weren’t out for human flesh. He was naked for the world to see. Her breath hitched as she tried to hold her scope steady enough to look at his flaccid length. She felt guilty for looking, she felt guilty for being curious. 

She tore her scope away from him to look at the other feral men and felt a boil of--something brewing in her deepest stomach. She was dreadfully curious about them--In ways she wasn’t curious about normal men. She had wanted those ghouls from yesterday to fill her with their cocks. The idea that they might have another chance threatened to send heat south. The ghoul she had been eyeing up lifted his head in her direction, knowingly he had probably spotted her, but she was too far away for him to bother. 

She decided to let them search, ghouls didn’t stick around to much in the daylight so it was very likely that they would soon be moving on. She got comfortable in the tall grass on her elbows watching them search around in her scope. They growled playfully to one another. Something about that growl sent a sensation down to the space between her legs. for a moment the image of the somewhat bearded ghoul holding her by her hips was caught in her mind. Her breath softly hitched as she closed her eyes and imagined another ghoul shoving his wrinkled length into her mouth. She wanted them to take turns on her.

She felt almost disgusted with herself and was about to put her scope away when she heard someone in the distance shout.

“Hey man, there he is! With that pack!” she pointed her scope to the voice, it was a raider decorated in full leathers sporting a spiked helmet made from scrap metal adorned in trinkets. Behind him were four other fully armoured men and a brahmin pulling a cart. A raider caravan was to dangerous. She put her scope away and knelt as deep into the grass as she could but couldn't ignore the sight in the distance as the ghouls rushed at them--only to be knocked down with the butt of their guns. Why weren't they shooting them? She heard them shouting, laughing and cheering. When it all became quiet she raised her scope again. The raiders were pulling the unconscious Ferals into the cart-- locking them in a cage. the raiders seem unconcerned with anything else. Sick. Why would they need Ferals? Were they going to be used as target practice?

“I said fucking move! Man you are a slippery bastard” she heard the leader shout as she slammed the cage shut. It was hard to hear their conversations from up on the hill where she was. They turned around and seemed to head on their way as fast as possible.

She felt it in her gut--she had to follow. These poor ghouls were probably going to be tortured. She couldn't let that happen. Her sister--as big of a fool as she was--would have to wait to be found. Despite her fear she made sure to follow the caravan safety far behind, following the trails of the cart’s wheels…

All the way to the Combat zone.

This is where her stomach turned. The Combat Zone was neutral ground for raiders--and the like willing to tough it out. They had a certain set of rules here and all raiders could come here and relax--and have a great time. She had heard of this place from the women and men travelling to her hometown. They let anyone in, but you had to be careful--just in case. She could see the wheels of the cart were going to a back entrance--possibly to drop the ghouls off inside.

She nodded to the raider guards who eyed up her legs with a smirk but otherwise said nothing else as she walked up to the gate looking at the sign of Tommy’s rules. She turned to the guard who had been eyeing her up giving him a quick glance.

“How much to get in? Doesn't say.”

He smirked at his friend and they seemed to nod at one another--they must have been friends because they seemed to read one another's thoughts at a mere glance. The other was eyeing up her beautiful legs.

“For you pretty lady--thirty caps. You don’t even have to give me a handy”

She refrained from letting out an offended huff. If she wanted to help those ghouls she needed to get inside. She opened her small backpack and dug out the amount needed. She could feel their eyes on her as she walked inside.

She walked inside and refrained from a loud gasp--though what she saw to her left inside of the rule breaker cage shocked her and caused her heart to sink.

A man and a woman were tied up, hands behind their backs on their knees naked with hoods on their heads in a cage. She took a closer look at them, they were wearing signs around their necks of what they did to shame them. The man had robbed, and the woman was trying to cheat at a game of cards--from what she could make out on the sloppy handwriting anyway. A bunch of raiders had gathered around--some to laugh--some were shaking their heads--others were mocking them for being so stupid.

She had to be careful here. She kept her eyes forward and entered the combat zone. Ahead of her was a caged fight in glorious bright display. Prewar stage lights flashed on them, the crowd roared and cheered. It was packed and hard to move near the stage but she saw a feral shuffling around in the cage. A fight was scheduled to begin. 

As she walked to the front she noticed a booth was to the right of the stage. Women mostly--were paying a raider lady at the booth and walking to a former ‘backstage’ door. 

The feral shuffled over to the sides of the cage and seemed to look at the audience. People gasped,-some were in awe of how cool it was to see one up close, Abigail however,...Her eyes held fear and as his eyes met hers he held their gaze for a solid moment.

She swore she could have seem a small smirk.

“Ladies and gentlemen it seems RocketFist had a bit of a small jail break today” the announcer, a ghoul himself smirked to the audience trying to play up the show. “But now he’s back and thirsty for blood! Are you ready for some action?!”

She gasped as the bell rang and the feral seemed to shuffle about with anticipation. He was a more toned leaner feral. Possibly recently turned, because he still had some toned muscle mass and wasn’t as emaciated. A raider stepped in to challenge him. He was massive--hulking with muscle and a big beard. He put up his fists and rushed at the smaller man taking a swing at him.

Abigail was shoved by an eager raider in the crowd that she missed the way the smaller ghoul moved aside and let him run into the cage--everyone roared, some began to throw tato’s at the feet of the stage. As the raider recovered he tried to punch him but the ghoul leapt on him and began to unleash angry swings--growling as he was beating the raider to a pulp. It took two guards to rush in and pull him off of his target. He snarled viciously at the fallen raider who was being dragged off stage.

Tommy clapped and turned to his audience. “Ladies and gentlemen! Please give it up for RocketFist! --wow He looks like he’s still wound up guys!” He remarked as the two men took him off stage via the stage elevators. Abigail stood on her toes trying to see this.

“Ladies and Gentlemen you can have a round with him in the back so you choose! Please step right up to the backstage door where Sheeva will take care of you!- First come First serve! -Our next fight begins in fifteen minutes!”

Have a round? They were going to continue beating him to a pulp backstage. She knew it. She had to stop this!-she shoved her way past a bigger--more muscular woman to the raider called Sheeva. She threw a bag of caps down on her booth.

“I want to buy the round with RocketFist!”

Sheeva, who was a older raider with dangerous eyes and long braided hair looked her up and down, smirked, let out a laugh and began to count her caps. “Sure ya do. Ya know girlie, despite what Ol’ Tommy says, RocketFist doesn’t like visitors.” Two large men were standing behind her, one was reading a newspaper who couldn't be bothered to look at Abigail and another was smoking a cigarette. They looked like two men at a retail job who were close to the end of their shift. 

“I want to try.” She said firmly, putting her hands on her hips, trying to show off all of her bravado. Sheeva, completely unimpressed, held out her arm nodding to her sniper rifle.

“The gun. Hand it over-You’ll get it back.” Abigail felt her blood go cold but she had to try. She cautiously handed her her sniper rifle, Ms America. She could still do this. She had to take a look at the place. She had a well placed boot knife she might be able to rely on.

“Hm. Follow me.”

Sheeva grabbed a lantern and led her down a flight of stairs to the back stairs area of the theatre. The old floorboards creaked beneath the soles of her boots. Raiders were down here getting ready for fights, a group was gathered in the corner doing drugs and sharing a needle. It was unnerving to say the least.--not a place she wanted to stay in. A pair of burly tattooed men were preparing to step onto the platforms that would take them up to the stage. They nodded to the two men following Sheeva. The raiders in this community seemed to be close.

“This way, don’t fall behind”

Sheeva brought her to a door on the far wall that read “Storage and Supplies” in prewar times this theatre used to host thousands of concerts, plays and musicals. They must have had to keep their set pieces somewhere--now the old storage hallways were being used for--something else.The hallway was tall enough to move long set pieces through it but narrow and tight cornered hard to navigate through thanks to the walls the raiders had installed themselves. They had used old set pieces in their construction. The group passed a rocket ship starscape, an island sunset and a large mural of a city far far away with glistening lights that were still functioning. Their old bulbs read Las Vegas. The only lights that lit the way down this hall were old emergency red lights, and that set filling the hallway with an ominous glow.

She could hear Ghouls hissing, growling, and a sound that made her stomach flip.

A Woman was moaning savagely.

She looked around but tried to keep up with Sheeva. That had to have been someone renting out the rooms. This place was creepy and gross after all, but the sound made her nervous. Then she realised what it meant. She wasn’t buying a round to fight him.

They expected her to fuck him.

The Raiders brought her to the end of the hallway and Sheeva began to look through her keys for the one she needed, knowing them by feel. She hummed nonchalantly and glanced at Abigail who kept looking down the hallway.

She opened the door and held out the lantern. There he was muzzled and shuffling around the room anxiously. He looked up at them with a hiss. his body was trembling and he was wound up from the match up onstage. His adrenaline probably didn’t get a chance to settle down.

“Okay first things first. We need to see if he likes you. If he doesn’t Like you it's not going to work--trust me. We’ve had people killed when they tried to rape one of these things.” 

Abigail’s brows rose and Sheeva must have caught her surprise.

“Yeah, weird right? The Ferals like it. Guess you can’t change their instincts. Typical men. Go on. See if he likes you.” 

Abigail had not expected that. It struck her as strange--but maybe she could still free RocketFist. He was in chains after all. these ghouls really didn’t deserve this. She approached RocketFist, hands behind her back. She had to ask herself what in the hell she was doing. She was trying to find her sister and--she had become distracted in the worst of ways. Now she was in a basement in the combat zone, letting a ghoul sniff her up and down. The way he moved was very animal like, sniffing her as if he were a dog.

“Holy shit he actually likes you.” The Raider with a cigarette was clearly impressed.

“Alright. Is he still good? You still want to do this?” Sheeva stole his cigarette and took a puff from it smirking.

“Ye..yeah I’m good.”

“Alright. Then you all know what to do.” The raiders moved past her and quickly grabbed RocketFist and forced him onto the bed tying up his arms and legs. He growled in protest and Abigail felt her heart begin to race.

“Be careful with him--”

“It’s so he doesn't snap and bite your throat. Can’t be too careful girlie.”

From her pocket Sheeva grabbed a small pill bottle and opened it. She shoved the bottle up to his nose and let him get a long hard whiff. Now they were drugging him? Abigail had to do something. She stood back, knowing she could do so better once they were gone. 

“Alright Girlie. You have an hour with him.” Sheeva had nearly finished her cigarette and returned it to the man at her side. “We’ll be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any fallout characters? Do they enjoy ghouls? xD


	3. Rocketfist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, been busy with life, hope you all still enjoy.

Abigail was left with a lantern and a ghoul roped to the bed. This was no time to sit still. She began to look around the room, there was a small end table beside the bed, old and worn from time. She began to search for anything, a weapon or--no just jet.

Was this really going to happen? Was she really going to fuck a ghoul--no! why did she even notion the idea?! She turned to look at him. An erection was growing between his legs and he was in a bit of discomfort and shifted his hips. He growled looking up at her, as if he expected her to do something. Her body was reacting to it and it betrayed her. 

“This isn’t what I came here for, Rocket.” she put her hand to her forehead looking at the sight before her in disbelief. “I saw you out there. In the field. Did you escape earlier?” she was looking at her boot and knew her knife would be utterly useless. They were locked in this room, deep below in a raider den. A knife would be unproductive. “I came here to get you out..not fuck you… I just...I need a plan”

She sighed and sat on the ground, back to the wall looking at him. It felt wrong to want to touch him. She had to think back to when she first saw him shuffling around in the grass. She had imagined those ghouls ganging up on her and remembered the way those ghouls had humped in the tunnel--she wanted nothing more than to feel a wrinkled worn length inside of her. 

Back in the mass turnpike she wanted nothing more than those ghouls to take it further and violate her. Perhaps now that was for the best--when she had this sweet, kind and strangely interested feral willingly strapped before her.

Her nipples were beginning to ache and she felt hot in her jacket. She unzipped it setting it on the floor beside her scarf, revealing her dress. Her breasts even though they were on the medium side she didn’t bother with a sturdy bra--they were hard to come by these days anyway. Her dress was short and the sleeves were flimsy string straps over her bra. RocketFist was eyeing her chest up with strangely aware eyes.

“You like breasts don’t you?”

She stood up and RocketFist growled wantonly, eyes locked into her chest. He seemed to want her--and well... Maybe it wasn’t as wrong as she was making it out to be?

She could hear other women in the rooms moaning, screaming and begging their ghouls to do it harder. She let out a shiver and could no longer ignore the pool of heat between her legs. She was so curious. What would it be like to have sex with a man? A ghoul? She had never actually experimented with a man and had no interest--but male ghouls were a completely different story. 

She hooked her fingers over the edges of her panties and pulled them down her thighs. They were soaking in her juices. Her body wanted this--he wanted this, and she definitely had wanted this for a long time. There was no point in holding back now. In the dark, deep underground where no one would judge them. She cast her underwear aside exposing her aching heat to the air. She turned her back to RocketFist and took off her boots. His eyes directly on her ass. He seemed to know what was coming and he growled needing her, pushing up his hips.

She climbed onto the bed and straddled him. Nerves bundled in her stomach but her vagina throbbed painfully in anticipation. She lifted her dress for a moment to shyly show him the carefully trimmed patch of fluff underneath. He wiggled his hips rolling them up impatiently. “You must really want this…” She grabbed his erection lining him up as she hovered over him. He held completely still growling gently as she rubbed his head between her folds slickening the hot length with her juices. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. 

She knew she had to get him wet enough so it wouldn’t hurt. Her sister--as annoying as she was mentioned this once about sex with men. 

Abigail began to rub her vagina up and down the erection, pressing it unto his stomach as she stimulated her clit frotting along the length. He growled warning her, He wanted her to hurry--and the growl sent a wave of pleasure through her. Feral growls would never be the same again.

She felt she was dangerously wet enough just like in the tunnel and so was he so maybe she was ready. She felt a flare of nerves once again begin to eat at her but it was too good--she needed it. He growled at her--noticing how she shivered delightfully to it.

She raised herself up and pressed the head against her entrance. She could only compare it to her dogs cock. It was thinner and didn't have any strange curves. She wondered if she would miss them. His was fairly big because of the erection. She decided she didn't want to be stretched. She wanted the thrill of fucking like animals. In one slow movement she slide herself down and let out a shiver. 

“H--holy shit.”

Her hands went to her breasts squeezing them as her vagina adjusted to the girth inside of her. It was so thick and she could feel it painfully stretching her--but it was so good.

RocketFist growled underneath in pleasure, leaning his head back and thrusting his hips up but he was tied in such a way he couldn't move her very much.

“ohh..Oh Rocket...” she reached out and touched his face petting it gently. The slow movements she was giving him were agonising and the ghoul just wanted her to move. 

“I’ve never done it with a ghoul before..” she gasped as she braced herself and began to thrust herself up and down on the length, going hard at a slow pace. She had a idea of what her body wanted. Musket had shown her where she liked to be hit and and she tried to find the spot again.

This was her first time with a man, technically. Well, she had lost her virginity to a dog anyway but she didn't know what she was doing. She slowed to a stop and the ghoul growled viciously. His drug induced erection probably was discomforting. 

“Alright, alright. One moment just let me…” she pulled herself off in a wet pop. Her vagina ached to be filled again. She stood up and began to untie his legs.

Then she began to untie his wrists, looking into his clouded eyes. What were the chances that he wouldn't kill her? Pretty small but she wanted the feral to take control she craved it. In one stupid move she removed the muzzle. He shook his head rubbing his jaw into his shoulder to ease the soreness as she finally untied his wrists.

For a moment he looked at her before grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her back into the bed. He didn’t waste any time, pulling her up and pushing himself between her legs. he growled over her spreading her legs painfully wide as he entered her.

“Ahhh! Rocket!”

She moaned like a whore, letting herself get lost. This is almost what she had wanted all along, back in those tunnels, that she had been wrongly denied. He growled mouth slack. As she got a closer look at him she could see his frame, thin but not emaciated like a long standing feral. He must have freshly turned. He had faded tattoos on his left arm, but when she tried to see growled to snap her attention back to him.

The drugs were fuelling his thrusts. His eyes were on her breasts as the roll of his hips caused them to jiggle. He plunged into her and she rewarded him with gentle moans. He knew he had found that spot. He assaulted it again and again. Noticing how her hands went to her breasts and he growled, swatting them away. 

“please--please…!”

This was how she wanted it. Only he was allowed to pleasure her. She was his this fantasy of hers. In an audacious act she leaned up to kiss him on his cheek. Ghoul’s seemed to have childish minds and in a strange way she wanted to reward him with affection. He seemed dismayed as he tried to process it, slowing for just a moment.

RocketFist flipped her onto her stomach and entered her from behind crawling over her, arms wrapped around her. His thrusts never stopped. One slid up to her breasts giving it a squeeze. 

This was much more controlled than Musket had been with her. Even if the ghoul had the mind of a child he might have been trained to pleasure women in such a way. He growled raw and wild in her ear and bit down onto her shoulder. She feared that he would draw blood, but the bite was controlled. He didn’t want to hurt her, he just wanted to make her scream.

Once Rocketfist found that spot again he aimed for it again and again. She grabbed onto the edges of the dirty mattress, her moans adding the collective screams in this dark dim basement. In the back of her mind she couldn't believe this was happening as he gave his hips another violent thrust. She never wanted this to end, she never wanted to leave a creature that could make her feel so good.

“Please--Please make me cum!”

She only hoped he could outlast her. If the ghoul finished before she did, like the many ghouls in the tunnel, she wasn’t sure how she could handle it. Although she was certain that the drugs Sheeva gave him were responsible for his powerful stamina.

“Fuck me--please I need it so bad!” she practically howled.

She arched her back into him, pushing her hips back into his with force. Her knees burned from the old mattress fabric beneath her and she forced her body to stop sliding. His testicles and powerful hips smacked into her filling the room with a wet clap. She mewled and suddenly felt the wave of her orgasm hit.

Her gasp was loud and sharp, her head flew back with her mouth open in pure bliss. Her walls grew tight around his length as he kept going, going- seemingly aiming to get another orgasm out of her-until.

He filled her with his load. It felt as if her stomach was being filled with hot fluid. The ghoul bit down on her shoulder growling. His hips jerked wantonly at the very end and finally she could feel his hardening length growing softer. The drugs had allowed him sweet release.

Now she was below a tired ghoul. A tired ghoul that was usually kept tied up because of how dangerous he could be. In Spite of this she knew he didn’t feel like moving anytime soon. Rocketfist, worn and exhausted, collapsed onto her, pressing his face into her neck and growling.

“Thank you…” He uttered in a raspy voice.

Her heart sank.

“Wait.. what?!”

### 

Abigail let out a surprised scream and shoved the ghoul off of her. He fell onto the floor in a grunt catching himself before his head hit the ground. She had never been so embarrassed, mortified. He had made her come undone when she thought he was completely unhinged.

“You aren’t feral?” her blood was beginning to boil and her body was beginning to shake. Rocketfist looked up at her from the floor, brows lowering curiously at her. He seemed completely calm. It might have been the sex--or the fact that he was coming down from the drugs.

“Not since I checked.” He casually shrugged and reached over to her coat and scarf that was near him on the floor and casually handed it to her. She snatched them away with panicked hands.

“W-why didn’t you say something?!” she was starting to see red. “You’re a fucking creep!” her voice practically squeaked, but she was still trying to keep her voice down.

The panicking young woman called him a creep? Really. The woman into fucking ferals? He put his hand to his temples and gave them a annoyed rub trying to ease the ache that threatened to grow between his eyes.

“Well now. You seemed into it and I didn’t want to break your heart.” He shrugged and let out a sigh. Abigail began to fix her top pulling her flimsy bra and dress over her breasts.

“Besides. I remember you climbing on my dick while I was drugged so maybe we can look past it for the sake of that escape plan of yours?”

Abigail’s anger melted away and shame overtook her. Well. he was right. This was an awkward situation. He handed her her panties when she reached for them. She was a mess down there and needed a shower.

“Well. I..yeah. I wanted to get you out of here.” she zipped her coat up. They had probably only a few moments left to talk. 

Rocketfist narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. “Why?” No one hardly did anything for nothing out here.

“I saw you on the hill..and I saw them take you..and..wait how long have you been here?”

he stood up to sit on the edge of the filthy mattress with her. “Ah. these folks think i’m feral, like you did. It's pretty easy to fake it.” He was still rather calm about this whole thing. “I thought I made a great escape this morning. Took a shit ton of planning but in short, I stole a guys clothes and just snuck on out the back, tried to blend in with another pack of ferals--they’re pretty easy to please-- and when I saw you on the hill earlier, I thought I was in the clear.” 

There was a moment of silence. Abigail pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them with her arms. He must make the raiders a lot of money as a fighter, otherwise they wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to bring him back. 

“What if you throw a fight?” she said softly her brows raising with excitement. He shook his head.

“Thought about it. If a feral goes down they don’t bother trying to get him back up, they just shoot them in the head.” She gasped.

“W-What about confessing? Telling them hey it was a misunderstanding...like ‘hey I’m not actually feral!’”

He shook his head. “They give me free meals and a bed. This lot doesn’t take kindly to liars. It’d most likely end with a bullet in my skull.” She huffed at how he kept shooting down her every suggestion.

Sneaking him out would be out of the question. Since he had done it so soon they would expect another escape attempt again. She wasn't sure what she could do now. She couldn't exactly fight her way out.

He was first to break the silence.

“You’re the first person i’ve actually let fuck me like that--you’re welcome by the way.” He smirked a little trying to be playful. “I got a name. O'malley.”

“I’m Abigail.”

“Pleasant to make your acquaintance, Abigail. You got a cigarette somewhere in that coat?”

“No.”

“You’re just full of bad news aren’t ya.” He sighed and looked to the door. “Look, They probably aren't going to give us any more time. You probably should tie me to the bed”

“I’m still going to get you out of here” She put a hand on his bare thigh. “I just need time to think.”

O'Malley lowered his hairless brows.“Why are you trying to help me?”

That was a very good question. She was supposed to be helping her sister. The real answer was that she felt sorry for his situation, driven by justice to save him--but it would be a stupid answer. 

“Because you don’t deserve this.” Her sister wouldn't want anyone to suffer. Honestly, now that she thought about it Grace would be trying to do the same. Maybe her sister wasn’t as bad as she remembered..

There was a knock on the door that made the pair nearly jump out of their skin.

“Finished yet missy?”

Her blood went cold and O'malley froze. This could compromise everything. She let out a gentle moan her voice when she answered “Five minutes please I’m a mess…”

There was silence for a moment. “Alright. Get dressed.” They heard the heavy footfalls of the man walking away. At least the raiders in this house respected privacy.

O'Malley didn’t need to be told. He laid back onto the bed letting Abigail tie his hands and legs tight. 

“One last thing. Before I gag you and all..” She held the muzzle simply in her hands. 

“Yeah?”

“Why did you let me fuck you?”

He gave her a warm chuckle, admitting to himself that the situation he was in rendered him silly, not exactly suave.

“Because you’re cute.”

Before she could smile she heard the heavy footfalls of the raider coming back down the hall. She shoved the muzzle back onto him just before the door opened. This time there was no knock and the raiders walked in. O'Malley wasted no time growling at them. In a way she was amazed by how quickly he could fake it. She wondered what kind of person he was, where he came from? She would get to find this out when she set him free.

“Alright. Times up.” the raider nodded to her to find her own way out. He would be left to untie O'Malley, feed him and lock him up for another fight tomorrow.

### 

Abigail swore to herself that she would keep her promise. She would need time to formulate a plan.  
The next few days were rough. She stayed in the Combat zone getting to know the place. Sneaking him out was again out of the question. Ever since his failed attempt to break free security was increased in every corner of the building.

She got to know a few of the raiders. She was playing cards with a group of hardened women betting a decent amount of caps over ideal conversation. There was a raider with red hair and a scar across her neck, another woman with a large chest and a heart tattooed over her actual heart, and a woman with naturally black curly locks in a semi updo. These women were nice but had equally terrifying names. QueeneAnne, MeanGreene and Hailstorm.

The setting was cozy. Cigarette smoke hung in the air while diamond city radio played in the background. Raiders near them were playing a round of pool and discussing super mutant politics. A man was on a couch beside another man, his eyes wide, looking nervous as he put an arm around the other who to his surprised, melted into the affection. This community was extremely close like family. Greene had bought them a round of beer. On the stage in the distance in Abigail's line of sight Rocketfist was beating up a horde of radroaches. He let out his feral growl, shook his head and looked all around the audience, spotting her for a moment, looking right at her. He snarled in her direction, a sort of strange acknowledgement between them.

Abigail could hardly keep her mind on the game of cards. She hadn’t given up on her plan to save him. His growl went right through her and brought back memories of their time locked away together. She could hardly forget how he went on her with abandon. She remembered how his length felt inside her and how he held her so tight. She began to feel heat travel south.

Hailstorm sang beautifully along to the radio with her smooth powerful voice.

Greene smirked putting a card in front of her. “No one has been able to fuck Rocketfist since you little Abigail.” In a way raiders were lewd but fun she kind of liked how relaxed they were compared to common settlers.

Abigail delt a card and shrugged nonchalantly. “No shit?” 

Anne chimed in softly, not to interrupt Storms singing. “Yeah, I heard he tried to bite a ladies face off when she tried to buy a round with him yesterday. The fella is nuts” 

Greene smirked and put her chin in her hand. “Fuck that i’ll stick with WinsonGypsy. I go every second night. He’s got a big dick and I think he likes me. He never tries to bite. I think all of the ferals have a preference so that bitch shouldn't have tried to move on your ghoul.”

Hailstorm calmed her singing and grinned “Now and then I need a break from my man. You know him? CutThroat? Sometimes I just need a man to lay there and fucking take it.” Abigail turned red. “That's why I stick with the submissive one. He’s got a cute name too. Bourbon. ” QueeneAnne rolled her eyes. She clearly wasn’t into fucking ghouls but she seemed to think the others were silly for their hobbies.

Abigail realised this was the natural opening she was waiting for all week. “Has anyone ever tried to buy their ghoul?” The three older women looked at her curiously. “I mean. Incase someone wants to take them home.”

Hailstorm nodded knowingly “We know what you meant honey. It wouldn't hurt to ask, though I think you’d have to take it up with that scumbag, Tommy.” The fight announcer was a regular piece of shit. The relationship he had with one of his fighters, Kait was a bit ambiguous and the man was rumoured to deal with the institute, the boogeyman under the commonwealths bed.

QueeneAnne Leaned forward brushing her red hair out of her eyes. “Aye, but Rocketfist won’t be cheap. He’s the best fighting feral we’ve ever seen” the other girls went on to agree. In a way they thought Abigail's attachment to her feral ghoul was adorable so they seemed to humour the idea of her buying him.

Abigail sighed. She didn’t have too many caps left to her name, but it wouldn't hurt to check the price. Buying him out would be a lot simpler than a break out. 

She threw her cards on the table, having a bad hand anyway. “Excuse me ladies. I need to see a man about a feral.”

### 

“Outta the question.” Tommy lit a cigarette. “He brings in a hell of a lot of caps, even if he doesn’t fuck customers. Well--aside from you I heard. That why you want him so bad? Girle. Come on.” His Boston accent was thick. She wondered if he was a prewar ghoul.

She folded her arms “Maybe, Maybe not. My reasons are my own business. Will you sell him to me or not?”Abigail was small, sweet and hardly the image of intimidation. 

he played with a lighter in his hand. “Look. I’m all for love, but I love caps and the fella brings in a whole lot of em... He brings in so much of em.”

Abigail leaned on the old wooden desk trying to size him up. He thought it was rather cute. She leered at him “Name your price Tommy. Everyone's got one.” She smirked not minding the way he glanced heavily at her breasts if it meant he’d give her a deal.

He sighed and out a hand to his chin trying to act coy as he fiddled with the small lighter. “three thousand caps.” 

Her face melted into pure horror. “Excuse me?”

“That’s how much he brings in every two months. You gives me three thousand caps that will fill the hole left and will give me time to bring in new talent.”

Abigail felt sick. There was no way anyone had that kind of cash on them. She wouldn't even know where to begin to make that kind of money. “Listen Tommy,” you piece of shit. “You’re a reasonable guy” You. piece of. shit. “You know someone like me can’t even begin to offer that kind of money for a feral. He’s basically worthless. How about… one thousand. Five hundred?” She was trying to bargain with him. She had a little of that. The rest might be easier to obtain.

Tommy rolled his eyes at her haggling and flicked the flint wheel lighting up the lighter and looking at the flame. “Or you can listen to my alternative.” 

She raised her brows trying not to seem so surprised.

He starred at his lighter “You get on that stage tomorrow evening… and let three ferals fuck you.” he flickered the lighter shut, putting out the flame. A devious smirk stretched across his lips as watched her face melt into pure horror.

In front of everyone? She put a hand over her chest. Three feral ghouls.

He smiled calmly at her “If I'm nice maybe he’ll be up there with them I mean. I’m a nice guy,”

She sneered “You’re a piece of shit.” 

He Folded his hands behind his head “If you survive, you can have him.”

This method wasn’t the worst thing for her. Honestly if only Tommy knew how twisted her little mind was, how badly she wanted something like this to happen, and for how long. She couldn’t let him know this is what she wanted. “What's the angle?”

He rubbed his chin “If you put on a show, struggle a bit, and ya know, make it look a bit unwilling but then change your mind.”

She narrowed her eyes as spoke a matter of fact. “You want it to look like rape.”

He looked appalled “No! We aren’t those kinda raiders in my humble establishment. No, my vision of this is girl discovering her sick twisted fantasies for the first time.” He held up his hands as if laying out the title to a book before her eyes.

Oh how on the nose he was. She couldn't deny how her body quivered at the thrill of uncertainty. She had been hoping for this. “Fine. Whatever Tommy. You’ll have your sick show.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments help me write faster. I also take suggestions for scenarios. 
> 
> This is my first fic, Please go easy on me!


End file.
